1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an extension cord assembly, and more particularly to a rotatable extension cord assembly having two rotatable bases, on which sockets are defined, respectively and rotatably equipped at opposite sides of a housing of the extension cord assembly. With the two rotatable bases, the user is able to use the extension cord easily without worrying that wires of an electrical apparatus connected to the extension cord assembly will become tangled.
2. Description of Related Arts
With reference to FIG. 8, a general conventional extension cord assembly is constructed by a housing (50) with a top plate and a bottom plate. On the top plate, multiple pairs of first holes (51) and multiple second holes (52) are defined, wherein each second hole (52) corresponds to a pair of the first holes (51) to form a complete socket. At the bottom plate, an extension cord (not shown) is provided for connection to a power source, i.e. a wall outlet such that any electrical apparatus in connection with the extension cord assembly is able to be activated.
When the conventional extension cord assembly is used and when the user is walking around with a hand-held electrical tool, before long, the wires of the electrical tool will be tangled or the casing will be moved from its original position, which may put the user in jeopardy. That is, if the extension cord assembly housing (50) is moved to a wet location, the moisture may cause an electrical short and damage the electrical tool or an electrical shock to the user.
To overcome the mentioned shortcomings, an extension cord assembly in accordance with the present invention is introduced to mitigate the aforementioned problems.